sw_new_horizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vyrenn Adelon
Vyrenn Adelon was a Jedi Knight who lived during the Old Republic era, during the latter years of the Great Galactic War and throughout the Cold War and following Galactic War. Completing his trials at the age of nineteen in 3658 BBY, he served in the final days of Great Galactic War, until its conclusion in 3653 BBY with the devastating Sacking of Coruscant and by extension the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant. During the Sacking of Coruscant, Vyrenn's then-apprentice, Kytra Damiel, was slain by the Sith invaders as a result of Vyrenn's own hasty judgement. Although the Jedi Order itself did not find it necessary to see Adelon faced with any sort of punishment for this, Vyrenn was for many years unable to forgive himself for causing the death of his own Padawan. The guilt he experienced from this would start Vyrenn down a dark path, resulting in Vyrenn brushing dangerously close with the dark side of the Force. During this time, Vyrenn took on various assignments and odd jobs in the Outer Rim, rarely travelling back to the Core Worlds and rarely in direct contact with the Jedi Council. Eventually, however, during an incident in Hutt Space Vyrenn would cross paths with fellow Jedi Knight Dolvanal Adari, with the two Jedi becoming fast friends. Adari, despite his unconventional nature, would have a positive affect on Vyrenn, ultimately helping to keep Vyrenn adherent to the light side. Vyrenn was a distant ancestor of Myar Tesc, a Jedi Knight who fought during the Clone Wars and Galactic Civil War. Biography Early life Vyrenn Adelon was born on the planet Alderaan in 3677 BBY to an upper class family, in the midst of the Great Galactic War against the resurgent Sith Empire. His father was a political advisor to the parliamentary representatives of House Girard, while his mother was an aide to the House Baron. With both his mother and father being very busy individuals, it was relatively common for Vyrenn not to see them for several days at a time, being left in the care of his parents' servants, whom often paid little attention to him. This resulted in Vyrenn learning to be independent at a very young age. Despite his parents' busy lives, the Adelon family still made time each year for a trip down to a large cabin they owned on the Apalis Coast. Many of the childhood memories Vyrenn retained during his adulthood were of these summertime trips with his parents. In 3671 BBY, at the age of six, Vyrenn was taken from his Aldera home by a Jedi Seeker while his parents were away. He was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, where he would begin his training to become a Jedi Knight. Jedi Youngling At the Temple, Vyrenn was placed into a group of roughly twenty other prospective Jedi, alongside whom he would spend his first few years of training in the ways of the Force. Of his clan, Vyrenn quickly proved to be the most proficient in the area of lightsaber combat, and as such was among the first of the clan to participate in the ancient tradition known as the Gathering, during which he would be taken to the planet Ilum to retrieve a focusing crystal with which to construct his own lightsaber. During the Gathering, Vyrenn initially paired up with a Rodian Youngling to aid him in venturing into a pitch black cavern, as the Rodian's natural night vision would allow them to navigate more easily. However, the two were split apart when the Rodian fell through a patch of thin ice. Alone and unable to see, Vyrenn had no choice but to rely upon the Force to guide him through the cavern. Although he would be successful in doing this, he was the last Youngling to retrieve their crystal. In 3666 BBY, Vyrenn ascended to Padawan status, thus marking the end of his training as a Youngling. Apprenticeship Personality & Traits Powers & Abilities Relationships Lara Varos Kytra Damiel Dolvanal Adari Aville Valara Equipment & Vehicles Vyrenn's lightsaber Although like all proper Jedi, Vyrenn held little value in physical possessions, if anything could be said to be prized by Vyrenn, it would be his lightsaber. A simple, standard single-phase lightsaber with the traditional sapphire blade of a Jedi Guardian, Vyrenn carried the same lightsaber he built as a Youngling throughout his lifelong career as a Jedi. However, he continued to improve and refine his lightsaber's design over time. Robes & Armor Under normal circumstances, Vyrenn wore only the traditional robes of a Jedi Knight. However, in potentially dangerous situations Vyrenn donned a set of light plasteel battle armor, of the same variety commonly issued to Jedi officers during the Great Galactic War, as well as a pair of gauntlets and greaves which were part of the standard-issue kit for frontline Republic troops during the later days of the Great Galactic War and throughout the Cold War. ''Kytra's Legacy'' Kytra's Legacy was a ''Defender''-class light corvette which Vyrenn used as his primary mode of interstellar transport from 3653 BBY onwards. He originally acquired the ship when he took it from the hangars of the Jedi Temple to escape from Imperial forces during the Sacking of Coruscant. Soon after reuniting with the remaining Jedi, Vyrenn discovered that the Jedi Knight to whom the vessel was normally entrusted had perished in the attack on the Temple, and thus Vyrenn chose to take the ship under his own care, christening it Kytra's Legacy in honor of his late Padawan. NovaDive starfighter JA-3 speeder bike Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Force-sensitives Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Pilots Category:Jedi pilots Category:Republic pilots Category:Starfighter pilots